This invention relates to an apparatus for distributing material flow from one supply source to any of a plurality of different available directions and more particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus containing a rotatable chute for distributing material flow from one supply source to a plurality of spouts which may be connected to pipes, tanks, bins, conveyors, or the like.
Distribution devices for grain and other similar solid granular material are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,171 describes a device for distributing granular and pulverant materials to a plurality of storage bins or other various storage apparatuses. The device has an upper and lower housing section. The device contains a rotatable distributing spout within the upper housing section with a plurality of upstanding open-ended bin-conduit-receiving funnels clustered in a semi-annular arrangement in the lower housing section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,922 describes a distribution assembly for a grain elevator. This distributor comprises a hexagonal shaped manifold plate having a plurality of discharge openings spaced in a circle about a central axis with corresponding downspout connections. The manifold plate is covered with a pyramidal shaped housing. Within the housing is a distributor elbow for selectively distributing material into the discharge openings.
The above distributing devices are illustrative of the type of distributing devices used in grain elevators. Other similar devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 352,583; 647,749; 716,087; 1,743,939; 2,434,435; 2,531,526; 2,732,052; 2,756,859; 3,255,857; 3,557,924; 3,762,525; and 3,827,578.
The above devices and other devices for distributing grain or other non-hygroscopic material are generally open to atmospheric moisture and, thus, are unsatisfactory for distributing hygroscopic material, i.e., a material or substance that has the property of absorbing moisture from the air, such as calcium chloride. Hygroscopic materials such as calcium chloride, magnesium chloride and calcium sulfate, exposed to moisture tend to form calcareous-like deposits on surfaces of equipment handling the material. Distributing devices having two members secured together in a moving relationship with each other at a line of junction and where the members are in contact with hygroscopic material flow will seize if the hygroscopic material is allowed to come in contact with moisture.
Furthermore, in distributing devices having horizontal surfaces in contact with hygroscopic material, the material tends to accumulate and buildup on these surfaces and eventually, the material flow within the confines of the distribution system is severly restricted. Even in distributing devices, such as those described above, dust buildup on internal flat areas, lips or ledges can obstruct material flow within the system during handling of non-hygroscopic materials.
There is a need for a device for distributing material flow which contains no lips, ledges or movable members in contact with the material flow, in particular the flow of hygroscopic material. The device should also be completely sealed from contact with air, moisture and dust.